


Bye Bye Petit Papillion

by miraculousholder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fanfic, Multi, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousholder/pseuds/miraculousholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the finale face off with Hawk Moth, but things don't turn out the way they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Petit Papillion

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about Adrien finding out that Hawk Moth is Gabriel, and how heartbroken he'd be, how much pain it would cause to him and it made me really sad so I just had to write it out of me.  
> This is a one shot, and it is my first ever, and it's a little angsty (ok a lot) but I hope you like it. Forgive my poor vocabulary and grammatic mistakes :/

At last, they were standing in front of Hawk Moth’s lair. They’ve been training for this moment since they found their miraculouses in their room. Their powers gave them abilities to creat, and abilities to destroy and they were about to put their skills together to end this game for once and forever. Hawk Moth has caused all the akuma attacks all over Paris which put a lot of people in danger and used them to get the absolute power to control over the world. At least that’s what they tought he’d use it for.  
At the very moment, an akuma attack was in progress. In fact, that helped them find the clues to the hiding place which was not other, than the Agreste mansion. Chat stood there, like he’s never seen the place before, the place where he grew up, played hide and seek with his mother before her disappearance, spent years locked up after, and found himself when he had met Plagg and his life completely changed. He still had a little doubt, because why would the clues lead to his house? He was confused but he couldn’t show his emotions and his fear. Because he was scared. Something told him bad is yet to come and nothing good can turn out from this. But he hid it. He had to. First of all because of his identity, and second of all, because of his lady. He couldn’t show his fear, his insecurity because he had one job, and one job only. Have Ladybug’s back no matter what. And if the backup is not balanced, the whole thing can be crushed easily and it would pull her with him and that’s not what he wanted. He couldn’t afford it. So he just stood still, mentally preparing of what’s ahead of them.  
“Are you sure this is the place?” asked her with doubt in his voice. Ladybug turned her head to him, her face is more serious than it’s ever been.  
“All has led up to this location. Still not sure why. I mean, I know this place, the Agreste mansion, the house of Gabriel Agreste…” Chat nodded, his lips pushed together. “It can’t possibly have anything to do with the attacks. But we should check it out if everything’s okay, just in case” She leapt her yoyo up to the roof, pulled the strings and swung up in the air then landed on the top of the building. That’s her. Taking the action and jumping into things like it was nothing. She was already searching for other clues, while Chat sighed and extended his baton to follow his lady. It felt really strange, lurking on his own roof and trying to find an entrance, because he literally had keys for this house and knew it like the palm of his hand. That’s why he just confidently walked up to one of the windows and opened it. He knew it was loose and wasn’t closed well because the lock was broken.  
“Ladybug, here’s a – “ but he couldn’t finish the sentence because the roof suddenly moved under them like the object glass protector on a camera. They hardly managed to jump away and stay unnoticed. The duo gazed at each other cautiously, expecting something huge. Both pulled out their weapons and stood in readiness to fight whatever comes next. Chat’s mind was rushing with 100 miles per hour, and wondering since when they have this on their roof. Guess he didn’t actually know this place so well. Purple light seemed to break through the windows. They carefully looked over it and saw a man standing in a dark room, surrounded with dozens of butterflies, they all looked like the purified akumas Ladybug has been sending to the heavens after an akuma attack. And there it is, the place they came back to the man using them for evil evil purposes. Chat gaped beyond shocked. He was 1000% sure it was Hawk Moth standing in their house. A sudden bad feeling caught him, and wouldn’t let go.  
“What the heck is going on?” whispered Ladybug to him, but he couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing in his ears. His heart was beating to the rhythm of Ladybug swinging her yoyo. “Chat, do you hear me? You okay?” Ladybug raised her voice, worrying about her partner. Chat shake his head and looked at her light-headed still processing what’s happening. He knew anything is about happen, it’s going to change his life, but he didn’t have time to think about this, he had to jump into action.  
“Purrfect, My Lady. Let’s go” he nodded. “Cataclysm!” he yelled out to use his destructive power.  
“No, wait what are yo—“ shouted Ladybug, reaching out her arms, but Chat has already touched the big window with his hand. The glass shuttered in tiny pieces and fell on the ground of the lair. Not thinking of his actions, he suddenly jumped in the hole he created, and found himself in a dark room. All the butterflies flew up as Chat landed amongst them. Ladybug followed him, so now there were two of them looking around upsetly. A suffocated laugh echoed in the big room. The man who made the sound was Hawk Moth himself, standing in the dark corner. He walked out of the shadows mysteriously , but he couldn’t make his way to the duo. Chat suddenly ran towards the figure and extended his baton. He pinned Hawk Moth to the wall by his neck and leaned close in his face like he wanted to study him, or more like threaten him.  
“Chat stop!” he heard his partner yelling. Ladybug stood beside him, placed her hand on his shoulder but still swinging her yoyo. Chat didn’t seem willing to let go of him, instead he spoke frustrated, but not raising his volume one bit.  
“Now, get out of here!” he almost whispered, but the sound in his voice was more than threatening. Hawk Moth stood there, pinned to the wall and he let out a little laugh.  
“Please Adrien, why should I? This is my house” he grinned at the boy. Chat let go of him in surprise, gazing at the man he didn’t even know, but he apparently knew him underneath the mask too. Everything clicked in mind. “His house”? Hawk Moth detransformed into his civilian self, which was not other than Gabriel Agreste, his father. The both of them stepped back in shock. Ladybug covered her mouth, trying not to scream, while Chat didn’t feel anything but disappointment and pain.  
“Pére?...” he gasped for air because he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He didn’t care about his identity anymore, that he just gave himself away, he didn’t care about anything, just the fact that his own father was Hawk Moth, the evil man terrorizing Paris and trying to destroy him, his own son, and Ladybug, the love of his life. Ladybug couldn’t stop staring at her partner, who just revealed his biggest secret, that who he was under the mask. She freaked out inside, her limbs were numb, and couldn’t say a word. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. This sentence repeated in her mind, like a broken vinyl record.  
“B-but…wha…why- I..” he couldn’t put a sentence together, it felt like a big punch in the face.  
“Why? Because of us. Because of our family, Adrien. You’re not aware of the power you’re in the possession of! Your mom disappeared years ago. And I can’t take it anymore. I miss her. I miss being a family again. With the absolute power I could bring her back. You want her back too, don’t you?” he asked the right question. Of course he wanted her back. More than anything. His ring beeped in reminder that his transformation is about to wear off.  
“Of course I do.” he whispered, a single tear ran off his cheek. He thought about his mother being with him again. Laughing and talking together as a family. This filled him with warmth but the reality felt like a cold shower. He realized how desperate he has been without her, and how much he misses her. The ring beeped in final alarm and he detransformed. He stood there, not like the confident, flirty and heroic Chat Noir anymore, just a scared child, who wants his mom back, the insecure boy he was without his disguise, Adrien. Ladybug let out a sob, covering her face with her hands and slowly backing up, knowing what’s about to happen. Adrien looked at the ring on his finger, he’d been holding so dear, giving him the strength and adventure he needed in his life. Plagg was floating besides Adrien, and this time didn’t beg for cheese. Adrien inhaled sharply.  
“Fine” he took off the ring. “Take it. It was great while it lasted.” he sniffed and reached out his hand to drop it on his father’s palm. 

“I’m sorry, My Lady”

**Author's Note:**

> you're free to remake this and write it better, just don't forget to tag me so I can read it too ;)


End file.
